Schizophrenia
by Dillim's
Summary: Parecia tudo tão real...


Estava diante do quadro, pintando-o como se sua vida dependesse daquilo. A cada segundo novas formas apareciam, mostrando a ela o rosto de seu amado. A cada novo traço de vermelho era como se pudesse sentir os cabelos de Ron entre seus dedos, como se a tinta a óleo que manchava sua pele fosse parte do homem que tanto amava.

Havia música na sala e sua mente era tomada por ela. Por vezes fechava os olhos e deixava que o ritmo a levasse, nunca deixando de ver o rosto dele, tranqüilo, em sua mente.

O som era calmo, mas estava alto, para que ela não perdesse a concentração mesmo que Ron chamasse-a do quarto, ou que Rosa ou Hugo chegassem a casa. A cada novo traço que fazia no quadro sentia a presença de Ron cada vez mais próxima, tão próxima que não se assustou quando sentiu os lábios dele roçando levemente seu pescoço, depositando um beijo.

- Pare, Ron. Quero terminar a pintura – Disse, sem lhe lançar sequer um olhar e tendo a certeza de que ele havia se retirado da sala em seguida.

A melodia parou por um instante e ela ouviu Ron chamá-la.

- Depois, querido. Deixe-me terminar, por favor! – Respondeu.

Pela janela via o pôr-do-sol que, sem notar, replicou no retrato que fazia de Ron.

A tarde caia tranqüila. A brisa entrando pela janela, balançando a cortina, trazendo-lhe uma serenidade que não sentia há meses.

A tinta sujava sua mão, mas ela não se importava. As rugas eram preenchidas por camadas de tinta, a mesma que cobria a tela. O pincel dançava serenamente, devagar como a brisa morna que tocava sua face, parecendo convidá-la para um cochilo rápido sob o sol.

Ouviu Ron chamar novamente, mas desta vez não respondeu, fingindo estar tomada pela música. No retrato, as cores vivas se misturavam. Via uma linda tarde em que seu marido estava sentado ao sol. Aquela imagem lhe trouxe um sorriso à face.

Descansou o pincel sobre a banqueta próxima a si e, mergulhando o dedo na tinta escura, desenhou formas esfumaçadas. Passou instantes agradáveis com a mão mergulhada em tinta, sentindo sua textura gelada cobrir-lhe as juntas dos dedos, borrando a tela na altura em que ela achava certa.

Ouviu a fechadura da porta girando e logo olhou para lá, pra ver quem entrava. Viu que Rosa viera lhe visitar.

- Olá, mamãe. – A mulher disse, dando um beijo no topo da cabeça de cabelos brancos da outra.

- Olá, Rosa. – Hermione disse sem virar-se para a filha, dando retoques de pincel no quadro. – Veja o quadro que estou fazendo.

Rosa fitou o quadro por um segundo, tentando entender a confusão de cores e borrões que a mãe fizera. Não era possível distinguir nada ali, tudo o que via era uma imensidão avermelhada, onde pontos azuis pareciam querer dominar o centro da tela.

- Está lindo, mamãe. Deve ter dado muito trabalho! – Recolheu um dos pincéis do chão.

- Seu pai ficou ótimo, não é? – Hermione perguntou, admirando o retrato.

- Claro, mamãe. – Concordou, sorrindo serenamente para ela. – Se você já terminou por que não vai lavar as mãos?

- Estou indo! Vou aproveitar e ver o que seu pai queria. Ele não parou de me chamar – Concordou e passou pela filha, sem notar a expressão curiosa que ela fazia.

Caminhou até o banheiro e deixou que a água corresse por seus dedos, esfregando uma mão à outra, tentando retirar a tinta que, ao secar, deixara seus dedos endurecidos. Após alguns momentos, viu que parte da tinta não sairia tão facilmente, mas não se importou, e fechou a torneira.

Com passos lentos foi em direção ao quarto, guiada pelo som da televisão. Entrou esperando ver Ron deitado sobre a cama, provavelmente, com a cara fechada por ter sido deixado de lado por ela, "Trocado por uma pintura", ele diria, "para que perder seu tempo com aquilo se você tem o original bem aqui?". Sorriu com o próprio pensamento, sentindo o coração encher-se de ternura pelo marido. Porém encontrou o aposento vazio. Tudo estava impecavelmente arrumado; o lençol sobre a cama sem nenhuma ruga, a televisão desligada. Não havia sapatos sobre o tapete, apenas a cortina se movia conforme a brisa.

- Ron? - Chamou, esperando vê-lo a qualquer segundo, pronto para assustá-la. - Ron, que brincadeira é essa? Onde você está?

Nem um movimento no quarto. Em silêncio, não ouvia nada, nem sequer a respiração dele, que acreditava sentir perto de sua nuca. Virou-se para o corredor esperando encontrá-lo ali, mas não havia nada.

Seu coração apertou-se, falhou por um segundo. Poderia ele ter saído e não a ter avisado? Ou estaria em outro cômodo da casa? Estaria na sala falando com Rosa? Apressou-se a voltar até a filha.

Rosa logo notou o rosto assustado da mãe e caminhou em direção a ela, sentindo o toque gelado e assustado da mulher idosa, quando segurou suas mãos.

- O quê foi, mãe? - Perguntou preocupada, sabendo que algo estava errado.

- Seu pai, Rosa. Seu pai sumiu! - Hermione olhou para os lados, ainda achando que ele sairia de alguma porta, ou que lhe acenaria pela janela.

Rosa, ainda segurando as mãos da mãe, guiou-a até o sofá, olhando a tela borrada.

- Mãe, você está se sentindo bem? - Perguntou, sentando-se em frente a ela, passando a mão por seus cabelos brancos.

- Como eu poderia estar bem? Onde está seu pai? Eu mato o Ron se ele tiver saído sem me avisar! Espero que não demore a voltar! - Seu rosto se contorceu em desgosto.

- Mãe, o papai não vai voltar - Rosa tentou dizer da forma mais suave possível, encarando os olhos castanhos da mãe, que já não tinham a mesma serenidade de quando chegou ali.

- O que você está dizendo? - Soltou as mãos dela com violência. Os olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Ele morreu, mamãe. - Disse baixinho, tentando não assustá-la.

Aquela não era a primeira vez que Hermione parecia confusa, ou atordoada, mas nunca antes havia esquecido que o marido morrera, ou pintado usando as telas de Rosa.

- O quê? Ron morreu? - Quase sorriu diante da brincadeira da filha. - Que besteira. Quando teria ele morrido? Estava aqui agora pouco, me chamou - Por instinto, Hermione passou os dedos sobre sua nuca - Que bobagem, filha.

- Mãe, o papai morreu, já faz dois anos - Segurou novamente as mãos da mãe.

- Não pode ser, Rosa. Ele esteve aqui. Eu... Eu o ouvi, eu o senti...

- Ele não esteve aqui, mamãe. Como poderia?

- Mas eu o senti! Ele me deu um beijo. Chamou meu nome! - As lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos sem que sentisse. Como ele poderia ter morrido e ela não saber?

- Ele se foi, mamãe. Para sempre - Sussurrou, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto enrugado da mãe, sentindo cada covinha do rosto idoso de Hermione.

- Como eu posso... Rosa, como eu posso ter sentido ele? Eu não estou louca, filha! - Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos - É claro que estou louca. Só posso estar doente. Devo ter lido sobre isso em algum lugar. Imaginando coisas, eu...

- Acalme-se. Não é nada. - Afagou a mão da mãe. - Calma, mamãe, eu vou te ajudar a melhorar.

- Promete? Promete pra mim, filha? - Nos olhos dela uma esperança.

- Prometo. Você vai ficar boa. - Beijou a testa da mãe. - Você quer que eu fique aqui com você? Quer que eu chame o Hugo para ficar com a gente?

- Não. - Beijou as mãos da filha. - Vá para sua casa descansar.

- Quer que eu marque uma consulta? - Perguntou preocupada.

- Acho que é o melhor a fazer. - Concordou.

Ficaram sentadas algum tempo, olhando-se. Passado algum tempo, Rosa foi embora e Hermione ficou sozinha. Ficou horas olhando o quadro, ainda vendo o rosto de Ron.

A brisa ainda entrava pela janela, mas lá fora agora estava tudo escuro. Hermione levantou-se do sofá em que esteve sentada por horas, arrumou-se para dormir e deitou-se.

- Boa noite, querido. - Foi à última coisa que disse, sentindo o marido ao seu lado.

E assim dormiu, para nunca mais acordar, acreditando que Ron havia vindo lhe chamar para partir com ele aquela tarde.

FIM

~/~

A esquizofrenia é uma doença mental grave que se caracteriza classicamente por uma coleção de sintomas, entre os quais avultam alterações do pensamento, alucinações (sobretudo auditivas), delírios e embotamento emocional com perda de contato com a realidade, podendo causar um afastamento social crônico.

N/a: Escrita há muito muito tempo... Espero que gostem! Beijos e obrigada


End file.
